1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a driving support device, a method, and a program in a vehicle that travels using electric power from a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related are, a technology that prevents using up the electric power of the battery in the vehicle traveling by the electric power of the battery, is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2009-89756 discloses a technology that recommends charging a battery if the remaining electric power of the battery drops below a first percentage of the electric power amount required to return home, and starts navigation processing for going home if the remaining electric power amount of the battery has become a second percentage or less.